


Wandering Trust (Working Title)

by ShadowNekoinaTardis



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Jaydick endgame, M/M, Slightly crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-13
Updated: 2016-06-13
Packaged: 2018-07-14 21:26:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7191065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowNekoinaTardis/pseuds/ShadowNekoinaTardis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A new boy from Germany has moved to Gotham for more than just the diverse culture, he's come with a goal and that has only one meaning. Gotham gets a new villain (of sorts) who fall for both Dick and Jason, but neither of them realize it until the painting's gone and they've failed Bruce.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wandering Trust (Working Title)

**Author's Note:**

> This is a DC Universe fanfiction and the point in time seems to be in a pocket universe. If anyone can pin a particular era for this fic, please tell me as I would really like to know. Slight OOC-ness in this work, sorry I’m not über familiar with this fandom; rather I have bits and pieces throughout the DC universe in my knowledge. Translations for foreign words and phrases can be found at the end of the work.

“Hilfe mir! Polizei!” A boy yelled as he ran down the alleyway.  
Nightwing—err, Dick could hear the German boy wearing a cream colored night cap, running from a heavily armed group of thugs. He sighed before swooping in to defeat the small armada of low life scum. The boy was quite scared and Dick really hoped that there would not be a language barrier as he approached the brown haired German… who was holding what looked to be knitting needles. He looked the brunet over before speaking.  
“Hey kid, are you okay?” he asked slowly.  
“I’m not a kid.” The brunet muttered in a light German accent, tears streaming down his cheeks. He stood up slowly and tumbled into Dick’s chest. He then moved away quickly. “I need to get home now. Thank you for your help.”  
“You’re welcome.” Dick said as the boy began to walk away. “Hey! What’s your name?”  
“Just call me Kai-Leo Dobermann.” Kai-Leo responded, smiling lightly before turning back to walk towards his apartment.  
Dick couldn’t help but catch himself smiling as he finished his patrol over Gotham City and headed back to the Bat cave with more than a little kick in step as he looked into Kai-Leo’s background. The funny thing was that nothing came up for using one “n” so he tried two “n’s” and that seemed to get the machine cooking as it searched the Gotham Archives for Kai-Leo. It seemed to be that he had moved to America three months ago and had already gone through a well known German College, equivalent to Yale or Oxford in simple terms.  
Something wasn’t quite adding up though due to the fact that the boy’s background transferred from the German archives, which was then translated by the best translating software available. It showed that Kai-Leo was the top of his boxing class throughout the German of middle and high school. He was known to pick fights with boys during those school years and he had even been suspended for knocking a group of jocks out, along with drowning a girl during a school camping event.  
So why had the boy run from the thugs, he understood they had guns but he could have easily taken them out without much force. The lines in the web of his data weren’t all connecting together.  


¤—I—¤

Kai-Leo flaunted home know that what Pietro had said was true, Gotham is a _special city_. Seeing Nightwing proved it, but that didn’t make playing simpleton any easier. The superhero had probably read his German record and _knew_ about his violent streak, but couldn’t connect the fact why Kai-Leo hadn’t fought the thugs, which he could have easily done.  
“That doesn’t mean I’ve mellowed out!” he threw the house keys at his cat, Dotzi. “Oh I’m so sorry Dotzi! I’ll feed you now, ja?”  
Dotzi hissed at him before following Kai-Leo to her food bowl. Kai fed Dotzi before looking at the spandex suit in the glass case, a tiny KL embroidered in purple in the upper right corner of the chest. It was a simple suit, but it had a much darker purpose than what Nightwing does. The starry owl across the chest would confuse the Bats to thinking that he would be part of the Court of Owls, at least that’s what Pietro said.  


¤—II—¤

One night when Dick was on patrol when he spotted that familiar cream nightcap on an apartment complex roof, fighting what looked like Jason in his Red Hood attire. This spiked his curiosity as to why Kai-Leo would be fighting Jason. He could hear bits and pieces of their conversation, “he’ll never come for you Kai-Leo.” And “Why do you think so?” Something struck a chord in his chest as he landed on a near-by rooftop watching them and it seemed as though Kai-Leo was already familiar with Jason’s fighting pattern.  
Jason, being Jason, seemed to spot Dick at some point and made a change in his movements so that Kai-Leo had no choice but to look Dick in the eyes. Cerulean blue eyes with locks of sweaty chocolate brown covering the rest of his face stared into his baby blue eyes; pitch black hair covering his forehead. Shock emanated from those scared, confused cerulean eyes of Kai-Leo’s. Dick almost wanted to cockily say, “Look what the cat dragged in!” but held off due to the original impression that he had given the German.  
Kai-Leo quietly cursed in German at his awkward predicament that he had gotten himself into, without the suit nor the mask and the weapons. _This will take utter luck to get out of,_ he thought to himself. So he feinted left and went for Red Hood’s holster, pulling the gun and aiming for the crevice under the mask.  
Dick jumped forward quickly, pulling Kai-Leo away from Jason, causing the brunet to drop the gun.  
“What the hell do you think you’re doing?” Dick shouted at Kai-Leo, allowing Jason to scoop up his gun and get away before the German cracked and really caused someone to die.  
“Was das fick Nightwing!” Kai-Leo stated, obviously perturbed by the situation.  
He held the brunet until the German boy relaxed into his arms and gave into the situation that he had gotten himself into. “I’m going to release you now. This is your free card, next time I’ll have to drag you in, got that? Now go back to your apartment room, don’t start back with that habit of yours.”  
Dick left the scene that had unfurled before him to find Jason and get an explanation for the fight that had just occurred. He also needed to freshen up on his German so he could get the point across faster to Kai-Leo.

….  
He found Jason hanging out at an abandoned warehouse in the heart of Gotham. Well that’s only part of the issue, he chuckled to himself.  
“Hey Jay!” He said, making Jason look up from his gun that he had been polishing.  
“Why does that German dog think he can take you away from me?” Jason muttered.  
“I don’t know, but I do want to know why you started the fight with him.”  
“He started it, said, ‘I want to test your strengths’ like he has some big master plan behind it.”  
Dick looked utterly stunned before realizing the research he had done, “he’s done it before, well not here per se but back in Germany when he went through the German equivalent of middle and high school.”  
“What’s that got to do with anything?”  
“In college he stopped fighting others and put more work into boxing and got even more advanced in his fighting techniques.”  
“So? That doesn’t really tell us why he’s starting to fight us.”  
It then dawned on him. “He does have an ulterior motive…”  
“What then?”  
“I don’t know yet, it’s just a gut feeling, but it’s something major scale…”  
Jay shook his head, “You say that, but what if you’re wrong.”  
“I know I’m on to something, trust me little wing.”  


¤—III—¤

Kai-Leo stood atop the roof, wearing the uniform—Kommandant Pietro would be laughing his arse off if he was here to witness this eventful night. He had received the e-mail from Pietro, highly unsuspicious to anyone who could read German, but it was detailed with the whole mission. To an outsider it would look like a “gala” invitation, but it really was so much more complex than that.  
Now was not the time to be thinking over the letter, it was time to act. He made his way through the moon-less night, the only light being cast from businesses that were tall enough to provide rays this high as he swung around like Spider-man did in comics, only with powered grappling gun, instead of sticky webs of spider string.  
He headed towards Gotham’s Art Museum at breakneck speed. He removed his gloves and inner faux skin gloves which protected most people from seeing that his hand were really not there anymore after an accident after he graduated High school, but before college started he ended up in the hospital for “playing with acid”, but that wasn’t even half the story. The acid had bonded to his skin and he could control it like a second nature; however, this made it impossible to get a relationship with anyone. Hence the faux skin gloves, which made his hands appear normal to anyone that didn’t know about the accident.  
He frayed the security camera by only touching it with the exposed “hand” causing it to short circuit and go off line. The acid itself replenished itself on its own, which he still didn’t quite understand. He only had one goal tonight, get the painting that Pietro had requested, some expensive work that he had never heard of before.  


¤—IV—¤

Dick and Jason picked up something on the cameras outside the Art museum of Gotham which happened to be holding a gala tonight. A particularly familiar shape appeared on the camera.  
“Is that Kai-Leo or am I seeing things?” Jason asked.  
“Yeah, I think so too. Suit up?”  
“Definitely.”  
They suited up and got on their motorcycles and headed off towards the Art museum, telling Tim to have the line open in case they needed back up. Bruce really didn’t think much of the German boy until they had hacked the Art museum cameras and saw the brunet’s hands, acid riddled, and disabling cameras with said acid? This interested him due the fact that the boy seemed to have a motive or someone paying him to get something out of that museum.  
He looked through the e-mails and one in particular stuck out among the rest as it was in German and had to be translated before reading:

_From: Commander Pietro van Huesen_

_To: Kai-Leo Dobermann the third_

_Sent: Tue, October 21, 20XX 23:48_

_Subject: The Gotham Art Gala_

_Dearest Kai-Leo,_

_The Gotham Art Museum is having a gala at 19:00 hours tomorrow. There is a special collection with a particular painting that I would like a photo of as you happen to be in Gotham at the moment. Please remember to be on your best behavior, I don’t want things getting out of hand, as you know me._

_In best regards your friend,_

_Pietro_

“Tim, those boys are going to need back-up so be ready when they call.” Bruce stated.  
“Okay.” He was still watching the brunet work with the acid on the cameras.  
“Now what particular piece would this Pietro be talking about?” Bruce muttered to himself.  
Tim came over and scanned the letter rather quickly. “Most likely it’s the _Rose Armageddon (20XX)_ by an American painter that goes by the pen name of Nekoshima.”  
“Why would this man want _Rose Armageddon_?”  
Tim pulled up a picture of the painting on the large screen, it was a mix of hues and it was quite clear that it was the destruction of roses by man.

…  
Dick and Jason had arrived at the museum, sneaking into the particular area that Tim stated that they could find Kai-Leo. They saw the _Rose Armageddon_ which was an easy feat for a person to take; surprisingly they had yet to spot the German boy. They were both wearing black tie attire over their body suits, but they knew that Kai-Leo wasn’t or he had shown carrying it in with him, but it would be hard to miss him after, especially after Tim had dug up the highly encrypted medical document entailing the story behind the “acid hands” and how they came to be.  
The document was forwarded to their watches so that one could read it while the other watched for Kai-Leo, this proved fruitful as the brunet enter the room, faux skin gloves on, because he was fully suited and a small pistol in hand.  
They quickly went into looking at the paintings near the _Rose Armageddon_ so they could keep an eye on the acid welding German boy. 

¤—V—¤

Kai-Leo looked out at the two men in the room wearing tuxes, _They must be pretty rich since they look fresh out of college_ , he thought. Kai then realized that one of them looked similar Nightwing, which to Kai seemed strange, because _shouldn't that boy be on patrol right now?!_ This would make getting the painting out of the building so much more complex than it needed to be.  
"Kai," muffled static came through on his ear piece, it was Pietro. "You are not going to back down now, not with the painting in reach _Junge_ " he hissed, "just don't damage the painting, disable them if you need to but get that painting!"  
Kai-Leo sighed, time to get his hands dirty, well the gloves, unless need be that he had to use the acid on the boys, then so be it. While removing his suit, he watched the boys turn their heads as he slipped the suit in a back pocket made for this exact reason. The men turned and in turn their suits disappeared altogether. "Nice to _see_ you." Jason said, mask already on his face. "Is it really time for a two-vs-one battle?" Kai-Leo stated starkly. The question went unanswered as they fought over the painting. Blows were well calculated from both parties and ended up with Tim coming in and finishing of the German boy with a pair of _special_ cuffs that fit over his gloves and could only be unlocked with a particular key. Kai-Leo sighed as he was dragged away from the magnificent painting that he had come to take home with him for Pietro, only in turn to get an argument from his commander until Nightwing had smashed the ear piece for him, "Pietro was being an arse anyway," Kai-leo muttered. "Can someone feed my cat while I'm gone?" Let's just say the Bat cave eventually got the reformed German idiot, and Dotzi, but when he was serving his time Jason and Dick both fed the cat, and maybe even embarrassed the German's cat more than once a week with PDA.

**~Le Fin**

**Author's Note:**

>  **Translations:**  
>  1- “Hilfe mir! Polizei!” – German for “Help me! Police!”  
> 2- Dozti – German variant of the name Dorothea or Dorothy as it’s commonly known in America. It is used in this story as name of the cat that Kai-Leo owns.  
> 3- “Ja?” – German for “Yes?”  
> 4- “Was das fick Nightwing!” – Mostly German as I have no clue if the Germans call Nightwing by another name, so the translation is “What the fuck Nightwing!"  
> 5- Kommandant – German for “Commander”  
> 6- Junge - German for "Boy"


End file.
